Obi-Wan Kenobi
Obi-Wan Kenobi was the Padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn. He became the first Jedi to supposedly kill a Sith in approximately 1,000 years. (During the Clone Wars, Darth Maul was revealed to be alive). When Obi-Wan became a Jedi Knight, he took Anakin Skywalker as his Padawan at the dying request of Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-Wan later became a famed Jedi Master during the Clone Wars, along with Skywalker. Kenobi earned the nickname the Negotiator and fought on many worlds against the Separatists. Under his command was Clone Commander Cody, who would help him fight on numerous worlds. He killed General Grievous on Utapau at the end of the Clone Wars, and barely escaped Order 66. After a duel with the Sith Lord Vader, formerly Anakin, he escaped to Tatooine, where he gave Luke Skywalker, who would later become his last apprentice, to Owen Lars. Later, he lived in the Jundland Wastes in exile as Ben Kenobi. Later, he would go to the first Death Star with Luke, Han Solo, Chewbacca, C-3PO, and R2-D2 to rescue Princess Leia Organa from Darth Vader. Kenobi was struck down by Vader to allow Luke and friends to escape the Death Star. Kenobi's Force ghost would then guide Luke on his quest to become a Jedi Knight. He knew Luke was the only hope for the Jedi Order. Role in Lego® Star Wars Game character Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared as a playable character in Lego Star Wars: The Video Game. This 2005 released game featured many different versions of Kenobi. It depicted him during all three episodes of the Prequel Trilogy and included Kenobi as a Padawan, a Jedi Knight and a Jedi Master. The follow-up to Lego Star Wars: The Video Game, Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy also included Obi-Wan Kenobi as a playable character. This game was released in 2006 and included two versions of Kenobi: as Ben Kenobi and as a force ghost. If the player used the Old Save feature, he was able to unlock the characters from his previous save on Lego Star Wars: The Video Game. By doing this, he was able to play as Obi-Wan Kenobi as a Padawan, a Jedi Knight and a Jedi Master in Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. In 2007, Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga was released. It was a combination of Lego Star Wars: The Video Game and Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy and therefore included all the playable Obi-Wan Kenobi versions from the previous games. In 2008, LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars was released. This game once again featured Obi-Wan Kenobi as a playable character. In this game, Kenobi appears in his Star Wars: The Clone Wars outfit. Minifigure Padawan The minifigure, that depicts Obi-Wan Kenobi as a padawan, was first released in 1999 with the set 7161 Gungan Sub. It included a brown cape, a brown hood and a blue lightsaber. This version was later rereleased with the 65034 Star Wars Co-Pack, which included the 7121 Naboo Swamp and the 7161 Gungan Sub. The second version of this figure was included in the 7203 Jedi Defense ILego Star Wars set. This version was identical to the first version, but it didn't feature a hood. In 2007, the third version of this minifigure was included with the 7665 Republic Cruiserset. It featured a brown cape, a brown hood and a blue lightsaber. This version was coloured in a flesh colour and consisted of a new torso. The fourth version of the Obi-Wan Kenobi (Padawan) minifigure was released in 2011 with the 7962 Anakin's and Sebulba's Podracers set. It came once again with a brown hood, a brown cape and a blue lightsaber. This version featured a new head sculpt and a redesigned torso. In August 2012 the fifth version of this minifigure will be released. It will be included with the 9499 Gungan Sub Lego Star Wars set. This version will include a brown cape and a blue lightsaber. It will feature a newly designed head and a redesigned torso. Jedi Knight The first version of the Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Knight) minifigure was released in 2002 with the 7133 Bounty Hunter Pursuit set. It depicted Kenobi as a Jedi Knight during Episode II, with a unique hairpiece, head and torso. In the same year, the second version of this figure was released. It was included with the 7143 Jedi Starfighter Lego Star Wars set. The second version was identical to the first one, except that it had a painted headset on its head. In August 2013, a new version of him will appear in Republic Gunship, with printed hips and legs, a new orange mullet piece, and a double-sided headpiece. Clone Wars In 2008, the Lego Group produced a minifigure depicting Obi-Wan Kenobi during Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It was first included in the 7676 Republic Gunship Lego Star Wars set. This minifigure was later released with the 7753 Pirate Tank and the 7931 T-6 Jedi Shuttle sets. It was also included with the 9525 Pre Vizsla's Mandalorian Fighter set, which was released in August 2012. In 2013, a new version of the Obi-Wan (Clone Wars) minifigure will be released. It depicts him during the third and later seasons of The Clone Wars. It will be included with the 75012 BARC Speeder with Sidecar set, which was released in January 2013. Jedi Master The Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master) minifigure was included with the 7255 General Grievous Chase set in 2005. It included a brown cape and a blue lightsaber. This version of the Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master) minifigure was also included with the 65844 Star Wars Co-Pack. This set included the 7255 General Grievous Chase, the 4494 MINI Imperial Shuttle and the 4492 MINI Star Destroyer Lego Star Wars sets. A special version, with a light up lightsaber was also released. It was included with the 7257 Ultimate Lightsaber DuelLego Star Wars set. An updated version of the Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master) minifigure was included with the 7283 Ultimate Space Battle Lego Star Wars set. It depicted Kenobi as a pilot and featured a printed headset on the figure's head. It didn't include a cloak, but the rest of the figure is identical to the first version of the Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master) figure. In 2007 a second version the Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master) pilot figure was released. It was included with the 7661 Jedi Starfighter with Hyperdrive Booster Ringset and featured newly coloured legs. In 2012, a new and updated version of the Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master) minifigure was released. It was included with the 9494 Anakin's Jedi Interceptor Lego Star Wars set. It featured a new hairpiece, a new head, a new torso and new legs. The figure included a blue lightsaber. Ben Kenobi The Ben Kenobi minifigure was first released in 1999 with the 7110 Landspeeder Lego Star Wars set. A slightly different version of this minifigure was included with the 4501 Mos Eisley Cantina set, which was released in 2004. It was identical to the first version, but featured a light bluish grey hairpiece. In 2008, a completely updated version of the Ben Kenobi minifigure was released. It was included with the 10179 Ultimate Collector's Millennium Falcon set and was coloured in flesh colour. This version featured a new head, torso, arms and legs. In the same year, another version of the Ben Kenobi minifigure was released. This version was included with the 10188 Death Star set. It was identical to the third version but included a brown cloak and a brown hood. In 2010 a new version of the Ben Kenobi minifigure was released. It was included with the 8092 Luke's Landspeeder set and featured painted pupils. The rest of this version was identical to the third version. A variation of the fifth version was included with the 7965 Millennium Falcon set, which was released in 2011. It was identical to the fourth version but included a brown hood and a brown cloak. Minifigures *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Padawan) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Knight) *Obi-Wan (Clone Wars) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master) *Ben Kenobi Appearances in Lego® Sets Episode I *7161 Gungan Sub *7203 Jedi Defense I *7665 Republic Cruiser *9499 Gungan Sub *65034 Star Wars Co-Pack Episode II *7143 Jedi Starfighter *7133 Bounty Hunter Pursuit *75021 Republic Gunship Episode III *7255 General Grievous Chase *7257 Ultimate Lightsaber Duel *7283 Ultimate Space Battle *7661 Jedi Starfighter with Hyperdrive Booster Ring *9494 Anakin's Jedi Interceptor *65844 Star Wars Co-Pack *75040 General Grievous' Wheel Bike Episode IV *7110 Landspeeder *4501 Mos Eisley Cantina *10179 Ultimate Collector's Millennium Falcon *10188 Death Star *8092 Luke's Landspeeder Clone Wars *7676 Republic Gunship *7753 Pirate Tank *7931 T-6 Jedi Shuttle *9525 Pre Vizsla's Mandalorian Fighter *75012 BARC Speeder with Sidecar Games *''Lego® Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Lego® Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Lego® Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars de:Obi-Wan Kenobi id:Obi-Wan Kenobi pl:Obi-Wan Kenobi Gallery Lego obi wan p..jpg|Padawan Lego obi wan.jpg|Jedi Master (hood) Obi-Wan EP II.jpg|Jedi Knight (pilot) Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master.jpg|Jedi Master (no hood) Kenobiclonewars.jpg|Clone Wars ObiWan-LSW3.png|Game Character Ben Kenobi.jpg|Ben Kenobi (original) Obi-Wan Ben.jpg|Ben Kenobi (hood and cape) 044.JPG|Ben Kenobi (2011 redesign) 75021_Obi.png|Knight Obi_Wan_Clone_Wars_2013.png Ben75040.jpg 21505873_Alt05.jpg|Big 71hbkRqa6eL._SX355_.jpg 81tukJfBqBL_SL1500_.jpg|Ben downloadobionek.jpg|Padawan lego-obi-wan-kenobi-with-headset-minifigure-25.jpg|Pilot maxresdefault111.jpg lego-obi-wan-kenobi-magnet-850640-4.jpg|Magnet lego-qui-gon-jinn-minifigure-226952-25.jpg|Qui Gon Djinn Category:Characters Category:Minifigures Category:Game characters Category:Jedi Category:Minifigures from Episode I Category:Minifigures from Episode II Category:Minifigures from Episode III Category:Minifigures from Episode IV Category:Jedi Council's Category:Jedi Order Category:Members of the Jedi Council Category:Episode I Category:Episode II Category:Episode III Category:Episode IV Category:Charicter Category:Sw